lifeunexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Affair Remembered
Affair Remembered is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 and the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It attracted 1.48 million viewers in its original airing. Plot Cate and Ryan come to terms when she loses the baby and is told she can't have anymore children. Ellen, Baze's mom, has a 60th Birthday party for Jack at Baze's Bar, much to his discomfort. Lux and Jones cut school to go visit Tasha in Juvy. Lux tells Jones that she and Eric had a relationship. Ryan gets Cate back on the air after Kelly is fired. Alice returns to town and her job at the radio station. Cate finds out that Julia (Jaime Ray Newman) is still pregnant and tells Ryan. Two Years Later. Lux gives a speech at her graduation. She and Jones are back together. Tasha is also graduating and will attend college with Lux and Jones. Ryan and Julia have a son. Alice and Math are expecting their first child. Cate and Baze are back together and share a kiss. Lux, for the first time since she found out about and met them two years previous, calls Cate and Baze Mom and Dad; and Julia takes a photo of everybody at the graduation as the episode closes. Recap Baze confronts his father about his affair with Emma. Later Baze's mother, Ellen, wants to use his bar to throw Jack his 60th birthday party, causing him to want to tell her the truth. Though, he reconsiders after realizing how happy his mom is. Lux tries to restablish her life after her exposed relationship. Cate can't have any more kids after her miscarriage, but she learns that Ryan's chances at being a father aren't over when discovering upon a revelation. Lux and Cate have a confrontation where Lux states that she feels broken and no matter how anyone can try to fix that, they can't. Cate suggests that Lux find someone to talk to about her life. Lux goes to Jones, whom had never given up on loving her, and told her that it was more common to not be normal, and he reveals his situations about his mother who has mental issues, which keeps her hospitalized. Later on after she returns home, Lux finds Cate sleeping on her bed in her attic bedroom. The two finally let down their guards and they talk about what drew Lux to Eric in the first place. Cate gently reassures Lux that "if I'm to have only one kid for the rest of my life, knowing everything there is to know about you, and even what you think I don't want to know, I would choose you." This was the beginning of a bond between mother and daughter that both had wanted for some time. It finally dawns on Lux that Cate loves her and won't ever abandon her. Lux finally gets her drivers license to the joy of Baze, Math and Jamie, who are all fixing up the bar. Earlier, Baze had stunned his father by announcing that he was buying the bar. A proud Baze swoops his daughter in a bear hug. Lux apologizes for revealing Jack's affair with Emma. Baze reassures her that things had been bad between him and Emma even if she hadn't said anything. He then gently tells his daughter that he could lose anyone else, Emma, his father, and even Cate, but he would never want to lose her. Feeling safe with her dad and always assured of their strong bond, Baze takes her in his arms and comforts her. After Cate realizes that Julia is pregnant with Ryan's child, she goes to the Open Bar. She sees Baze, Lux and Ryan are having a spirited but playful paint fight, and she smiles as she watches her daughter finally secure and happy for the first time since she found out about them. Then she tells her former husband that she needs to talk to him. Two years later Lux graduates from high school and makes a speech as valedictorian. Tasha and Jones are graduating as well, and Jones and Lux are now together. Lux and Tasha will be attending the University of Oregon in Eugene. Math and Alice, Cate's friend and radio show producer, are married and are expecting a child. Ryan has a son with Julia. Jamie is seated next to Fern. Baze's parents are also present during their grandddaughter's graduation, and Jack and Ellen are very proud of their granddaughter. The series concludes with Baze and Cate finally together, and Lux finally calling them Mom and Dad. Then Julia takes a group picture of Baze, Cate, Ryan, Math, Alice, Lux, Tasha, Jamie, and Jones together. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Trivia * It should be noted that both Cate's mother, Laverne, and sister, Abby do not show up at Lux's graduation. * This is the last episode of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2